


a slap under the mistletoe

by kuillsins (EykielAfterDark)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, i dont even know ok, i had an idea and i just ran with it, oh god so much porn, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EykielAfterDark/pseuds/kuillsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luminous swallowed. Still Luminous. His eyes dropped closed for a moment before he spoke once more. Now there was a cold edge to his voice as well. “Finally made up your mind, Phantom? Must I repeat myself?” </p><p>Phantom resisted the urge to grin and said, </p><p>“No, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>(birthday fic for our one and only master thief phantom! happy birthday u NERD. 29th dec)<br/>(still unbetaed, oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slap under the mistletoe

It was after sunset when Phantom finally could return to his room. He shrugged off his cape and scowled at the crumbs of cake in his hair. Apparently birthdays were good reasons to smash food into his face. And ruin his clothes! Buttercream was exceedingly hard to remove from silk, too. Just what he needed to end the day. Just great.

He slumped into the couch, his fingers twined around a flute of champagne, and let himself smile.

They were so busy, the heroes. News of the Black Wings organising some counterattack had driven the Alliance half mad and they were running around, headless chickens clamoring blindly for any leads at all. Neinheart had worked his knights round the clock, with Claudine churning out battle plans and weapons at a breathtaking pace, obviously the Heroes had to pull their weight.

To think they still forked out a little bit of time for him.

It really wasn’t like they _had_ to. Only Phantom had been reminding them for the past month. And incessantly for the entire week before. But truth be told he hadn’t been expecting anything, each of the Heroes were caught up in a maelstrom of internal problems of their own and come on. They were in a blasted war. Birthdays were only birthdays if everyone was alive, that he knew just a little too well.

“If only you two were here to see this.” Phantom lifted his glass in toast. He was about to say more, something probably so profound that he’d never do it again, when there was a knock on the door.

“Master Phantom?” It was Gaston. “You have a visitor. It’s Mister Luminous, he says it’s important.”

Stuffy pants? What did brightshine want from him now? At this time? Phantom groaned loudly enough so they could hear him. “It’s my alone time,” he said petulantly. “Go away.”

A short silence ensued before a louder knock on the door. “Open up, you dratted thief. I am not leaving until you let me in.”

“You _slapped_ me under the mistletoe!” snapped Phantom in reply. He fought hard to keep the laughter from his voice. “Wounded me!”

“Christmas is over!”

“You really should let him in, Master Phantom.” Gaston called as Phantom made some noise of exasperation. “He was quite adamant about his coming and even I was unable to turn him away.”

“I told you not to tell him!”

Phantom heard the mage’s whisper only because he was throwing the door open, grinning from ear to ear and then even wider when Luminous turned an indignant crimson.

Oh, what a beautiful scowl.

“Are you really here to give me a present?” Phantom tilted his head.

Luminous narrowed his eyes. Gaston, thankfully, kept his face completely impassive.

When he didn’t reply, Phantom mimicked Luminous’ frown. “Must I beg for it now? A bit early, don’t you think—”

“Why else would I be here?” Luminous snapped. He glanced uneasily at the quiet butler.

“Take the rest of the night off, Gaston,” Phantom smirked, not taking his eyes off the snowy haired magician, “You and the girls just relax.”

Before Gaston could react Phantom was pulling Luminous into the room, slamming the door shut. He’d once have been able to unbalance his target but Luminous was well accustomed by now, knowing to throw his weight back against Phantom in retaliation. But Phantom was still faster. A side step and a feint and Luminous was pressed up against the door, a wrist trapped in Phantom’s grip.

“Thief’s instincts,” he mumbled.

He was afraid Luminous would turn and leave, but he didn’t.

They were both breathing hard, Luminous still with a delicious burn across his cheeks. His eyes were more onyx than sapphire or ruby. Phantom found himself leaning in, melting against the magician’s frame, falling into the prism of colors he saw, he wanted to see them glazed over, unfocused like a bad photograph yet intense like a brilliant painting, he wanted to —

“Not against the door at least,” growled Luminous.

Phantom blinked.

There was a hand in his hair and lips were pressed against his own, so, so gentle. Phantom let go and wrapped his arms around Luminous, suddenly so terrified to even breathe, as though if he drew breath the moment of tenderness would disappear. Instead he gripped the mage’s slender form to him so he had something, anything to remind him he wasn’t in heaven already, but here in his room, pressing his lover against the damn door of all things, listening to his heart pounding in his ears and Luminous’ gasps exhaled gently across his lips.

“What are you doing to me,” he heard himself speak after Luminous had pulled gently away.

He wasn’t expecting the smirk that appeared.

“Gone so fast, Phantom? The fun hasn’t even started yet.”

_Fun?_

Luminous was tugging him to the couch and Phantom nearly tripped over his own feet stumbling along.

“Wait, wait wait, what? What fun are you —”

Luminous’ red eye flared. Phantom fell silent. He wasn’t afraid of the dark any more, Eclipse was as much Luminous as Luminous was him, but it was the first time he had ever seen that predatory gleam in Luminous’ eyes.

“On your knees,” said the magician as he took his seat.

Phantom’s mouth went dry. This was Luminous’ voice, the syllables still calm and measured, yet the words were Eclipse’s. The impatient glare sent his way was also Eclipse’s, though there was equal part carnal desire and unyielding control.

He only realised he’d been staring when Luminous’ glare wavered, turned self-conscious once more, and the moment was broken.

“Oh,” Phantom blurted out. He scrambled for something to say, anything, wait, put the moment back, he wanted to see it to its end, “Wait, wait, no, just, just let’s just do what we were doing just now —”

Luminous swallowed. Still Luminous. His eyes dropped closed for a moment before he spoke once more. Now there was a cold edge to his voice as well. “Finally made up your mind? Must I repeat myself?”

Phantom resisted the urge to grin.

“No, sir.”

He lowered himself gracefully to his knees, making sure to keep his movements fluid. Many a time he’d caught Luminous staring at him across the training ground, especially when he was practicing technique. Surely his fluid movements must’ve enamored him. Luminous spread his legs and Phantom shuffled obediently closer.

He gasped when Luminous snaked a hand out and wrenched his head up. One look at Luminous’ expression and he felt a heated rush go all the way to his crotch. Whatever was happening was beyond him but he loved every moment of it. The sternness where there was usually flighty caution, clinical orders where there were usually mumbled requests, and most of all, gods, most of all — this hunger.

“Sweet Phantom. Do not think for a moment I haven’t noticed how you moan when Eclipse has his way with you.”

Phantom barely managed to catch the sound rolling off his tongue. 

“When he holds your head. Just like this.” Luminous patted his head with his other hand before carding his fingers roughly there and giving a sharp yank. “And puts his dirty cock inside your mouth, pushing until you have taken his entire length. When he does not let you breathe enough, and turns you into nothing but a hole for him to use until he is sated."

One last, savage tug and Luminous pulled his hands off. Phantom blinked away stars and was about to reply, not that he was capable of forming a coherent response at this time, when Luminous curled a finger under his chin.

“And the sounds you make, so dirty and carnal and wanton that none of the other Heroes would expect them to come from you. Disgusting.” The finger moved, stroking his cheek and circling around to perch daintily on his bottom lip. “Turned on by violence, of treated like a thief should be, locked up in chains and taught a lesson.”

Phantom swore there was a flash of arousal across Luminous’ asymmetrical gaze as his finger slipped into his mouth and he greedily ran his tongue over the skin. He let his eyes flicker shut.

“And let us not forget when he takes you, so rough that even I fear he would tear you up inside.” Phantom swallowed hard. He could feel the sheets and the sweat and precome on his skin, and Eclipse’s jaws locked on his shoulder, the hard length pounding into him, fucking him out of his mind. “As you are bent double under his weight, or spread open beneath him, or held up against a wall as you scrabble for a handhold. All while begging for more with your body.”

Luminous patted his cheek and he looked up. The fingers hooked around his lower jaw and pulled him closer. He groaned as Luminous unzipped his pants, suddenly realising that his own length was impossibly hard.

“Do not think for a moment that you can touch yourself,” growled Luminous, as he tugged his briefs down. Phantom wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation but found the order making himself stiffen even more.

He whined, a high-pitched and desperate sound, when Luminous removed his hand, just to see if it’d rile him up. It did. The cock right in front of him twitched and Phantom almost smiled.

Without encouragement he wrapped his lips around the hot shaft and dropped down to the hilt. It choked him and was always uncomfortable but he loved to see Luminous and Eclipse both squirm uncontrollably at the sudden rush of heat and slick. And they always groaned whenever he hollowed out his cheeks, and tonight was no exception.

Just when he tried to pull up for air, Luminous lay the flat of his palm on Phantom’s neck and pushed him down again.

“Just like that, Phantom.” Luminous whispered. Phantom forced himself to still, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He knew his throat was fluttering in the most obscene way as his body fought his instincts for air. And he could feel Luminous throbbing inside him.

The hand released his hair and he pulled up immediately, gasping, but then Luminous gripped his chin so hard that it hurt. The mage was guiding his shaft to his mouth again, Phantom worked some saliva down his dry throat before opening up to accept it. He slurped and groaned around it, knowing the wonders it did to the composure of the strict magician.

After all, it was just an elaborate act. Luminous was never one for the rough sex and he’d never topped before. Phantom had teased him about it for ages but they both knew that it was Eclipse doing the rough work. Never Luminous.

Until Phantom had let slip that he always wanted Luminous to top for once, and Luminous was so insulted and offended that he had almost become depressed.

That was a month ago and they hadn’t had any intimacy for ages. The mage turned flighty again, uneasy, and never let Phantom apologise or explain. Hence the slap under the mistletoe Phantom had been lurking around to catch Luminous under.

And now suddenly, this.

Sweet, sweet, birthday sex.

“Gods I love you,” he mumbled blearily around Luminous’ cock, and that undid the last of Luminous’ control.

He wasn’t sure what happened next, except that Luminous was actually _growling_ under his breath and they were both fighting for lips and teeth and tongues, hands were everywhere, clothes disappearing and hot breaths rolling across flushed skin, tongues running across necks and pulses and hardening nipples and he only became properly lucid when a finger coated with cold lube was pressed into him.

It was still Luminous.

“You —” Phantom wanted to protest, wanted to ask if Luminous was really alright with doing this but then the finger inside him twisted and god damn if Luminous hadn’t learned all the tricks from Eclipse and was shoving his fingertip roughly against his prostate, cutting off his breath.

“I love you as well, stupid thief,” whispered Luminous against his neck, dropping kisses there, and then Phantom just gave up and groaned and let Luminous line his cock up with his entrance. Oh gods how he needed this. He hadn’t even jerked off for the longest time, he’d always been too guilty to. Was Luminous a mind reader? How had he known this was what he wished for when he blew out the candles?

(Alright, he wished for Luminous to cuddle him but _this was so much better, okay—_ )

He almost yelped as Luminous thrust all the way in, bucking off the couch and he didn’t get a single moment of reprise as the mage began to piston in and out. Pain flared but he barrelled straight into it, past it and into the pleasure that lay beyond. Soon he was squirming, gasping, fingers clawing air as Luminous held his wrists fast over his head with one hand. It was too much, with every drag of Luminous’ entire length as he pulled out and every fierce thrust back in Phantom felt more prickles at the corners of his eyes.

He didn’t even know what gross sounds he was making, except that Luminous was making them too, not the low raspy sounds of Eclipse but the quivery sounds of Luminous, his Luminous, finally daring to confront his sexual desires and pushing them both closer to the edge.

Trapped beneath Luminous’ body he could only groan and shudder as the mage gave a particularly hard thrust. The silvery haired magician had his jaw slack, expression one of deep struggle to not to give in. Their eyes met and Phantom burned from the inside, he wanted to wrap his arms around Luminous and hold him close and _fuck_ if Luminous was all he needed right now. As if the mage knew exactly this, he let go and Phantom immediately pulled himself even closer.

His breaths grew harder and Phantom yelped again as Luminous’ slammed into him fiercer than before. He couldn’t think, Luminous was muttering obscene things into his ears, nibbling and tugging at his earlobe and a hot tongue there, teasing his skin. It felt so good, so good that he needed more, and soon he was thrusting back against Luminous to meet him halfway.

When he zoned back in he heard Luminous say something like “You are leaking” and he promptly groaned, threw his head back, and zoned back out.

Luminous was sinking teeth into his shoulder now, and he was just trying to catch his breath and clear his head but at the same time _did he really want to,_ because everything was bliss and his world was focused to the throbbing mass between his legs and the _throbbing_ mass inside him and it was just too good.

He was about to topple off the edge when something tight wrapped around his cock and he howled. His orgasm hit him hard in the _entire body_ and left too quickly, leaving him quaking and unsatisfied and almost horrified. Luminous’ fingers were curled around the base of his cock and the mage had a look of dead seriousness when he muttered,

“Not until I say so.”

Phantom actually let out a whine. “Luminous —”

“ _Not_ until I say so.”

Oh for transcendents’ sake they were both so _close_ as is. Luminous was already panting haggardly, the way he did when he was struggling not to drop into the depths where orgasm waited. And Phantom had been ready for the longest time!

He clenched fiercely around Luminous in retaliation but the mage’s rhythm merely faltered. A flash of _Eclipse_ across his gaze was the only warning he had before Luminous gripped his knees, pushed them further apart, and drove in deeper.

Now he really couldn’t think. His mind was a whirr of static and the need for relief, release in any kind. He just let himself fall limp against the couch and tried to remember not to forget to breathe as Luminous’ rhythm grew more and more erratic.

The mage’s hand gripped his length, gave it a fierce stroke, and everything rushed out of him from the base of his spine and replaced the space with bliss.

Luminous finally slowed his harried thrusts and they lay there for a few moments, too far gone to even speak. The mage had a slightly bewildered expression at the horror he’d just committed, for sure… Phantom was just trying to wrap his head around the idea that it had really happened, it had really just happened. Luminous had _topped_ him, just this one time, for possibly the best birthday sex he could ever ask for.

The mage leaned in close once more. Phantom tilted his head again but instead of going for the lips, Luminous had his tongue out and was softly licking at Phantom’s cheeks. A sudden burn spread across his skin as he realised —

“Taste yourself,” whispered Luminous, only now pressing their lips together.

Phantom felt his cock give a noteworthy twitch as they twined tongues, the taste of his bitter slick staining the kiss. It was thicker and less sweet than Luminous’ own come (probably all that junk food) and he wondered offhandedly if he should risk asking for some extra dessert on the side when he took Luminous out for supper.

When Luminous pulled away he swallowed, and noticed the slight shiver that ran across the mage’s skin.

Ah, what the hell.

“Supper?”

Luminous smacked him on the shoulder and pulled out of him. “No.”

Phantom spluttered and grabbed the nearest cloth within reach, quickly slipping it under him. “Hey! I was just trying to be considerate! And gentlemanly!”

“That is _my_ tunic!”

“And this is _your_ come on _my_ precious velvet couch!”

Luminous was about to blurt something else out but Phantom was quicker, jumping to his feet, wrapping his arms around the magician and squeezing.

“That was _wild_ ,” whispered Phantom.

Luminous stood there for a moment, stunned. Phantom felt the up turn of Luminous’ cheeks against his own, and knew that the mage was smiling.

“Go clean yourself off, you are horrifyingly dirty.”

“A bath?”

“What else.”

“Care to get in the tub with me?”

Luminous pulled away, shot him a glare.

No more Eclipse in there, just Luminous, the softie who knew exactly what he’d always wanted, and tried his best to deliver.

“No,” said Luminous flatly.

And oh, deliver he did.

“Please? I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“No!”

“Please,” whined Phantom. 

Luminous faltered.

“Do I need to be rough?” 

Phantom quickly caught Luminous’ hand in his before the man could change his mind. Luminous squeezed back. 

“Nah. I’ll be nice and slow and gentle and we can cuddle in bed later.”

Luminous gave this some consideration, then shut the door behind them. Phantom got the water running.

“Phantom?” 

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday, wanton thief.”

Phantom almost burst out laughing. 

“What?” Luminous scowled, and Phantom shook his head.

“I love you too, fluffy wuffy light mage.”

**Author's Note:**

> BIRTHDAY FIC and who else to say happy birthday but the squabbling wife amirite?
> 
> Hahaha goodbye It's 2.28am i'm sleepy and idk how do Phanlumi but i tried 
> 
> it's not really phanlumi in this case but technically it still is, so, ya, porn have it


End file.
